Free to play
Free to play, také známé jako F2P, je bezplatná část RuneScape Free to play hráči se nazývají "free players", "F2Ps" nebo "non-members". Platící hráči jsou members, who pay a monthly fee for access to a much larger map and a multitude of skills, items, quests and activities, and a more advanced version of the Instant Demo, a version of the game with very little features. Přehled Bezplatnou část RuneScape Jagex popisuje jako hru, krerá nabízí až 5 000 hodin hraní, a members několikanásobně více. Není žádný limit, jak dlouho mohou F2P hráči hrát, ale mají přísctp jen k asi 20% z RuneScape. Free to play hráči se mohou kdykoliv stát Pay to play, pokud zaplatí. Free to play hráči mají přístup k minimu aktualizací (updates) kromě technických. Maximální Free to play Stats: Výhody Žádné měsíční poplatky Hráč nemusí platit poplatek 7$ měsíčně. Jednoduchost Ve free to play je méně aktivit, které by hráče rozptylovaly od jeho cílů. Menší úmrtnost Monstrra ve Free to play části jsou slabší než v members části. Příkladem jsou draci, z nich Free to play hráči mohou bojovat jen s Elvarg. Members mají celou škálu drků: green, blue, red, black, bronze, iron, steel, mithril a frost dragons a navíc i King Black Dragon. Free to play hráči se navíc nemusejí obávat jedu (poison) a nemoci (disease). Nevýhody Menší svět Free to play hráči mají přístup k ploše asi 20% z celého Gielinoru. F2P hráči mají přístup jen do Varrock, Rimmington, Falador, Draynor Village, Al Kharid, Edgeville, Lumbridge, Bandit Camp (Wilderness), Port Sarim, velké části Wilderness, Gunnarsgrunn, Musa Point (část Karamja), Crandor a svrchních 35 pater v Daemonheim. Omezené zdroje Většina zdrojů ve F2P, jako jsou logs, fish a runes, jsou aktivity pro hráče s nižšími levels, tím pádem hráči vydělají méně a trénují skills pomaleji. Žádné Skill capes Free to play hráči sice mohou trénovat Skills až do Level 99 (Dungeoneering až do level 120]], ale nemohou si koupit Skill capes. Tyto pláště slouží k tomu, aby ostatní viděli hráčův Level 99. Omezený přístup ke Skills Free to play hráči mohou tránovat jen 16 z 25 skills, ke kterým navíc mají jen omezený přístup, takže je trénink pomalejší a méně zábavný. Hráči, kteří hráli v roce 2001, mohou mít Thieving větší než Level 1, i když nikdy nebyli Members. Méně předmětů Free to play hráči mají přístup k asi tisícovce předmětů, zatímco Members mají přístup k více než 10 tisícům. Members navíc mají silnější předměty. Members předměty ve Free to play serverech se zobrazují jako "Members object" a nelze je prodávat, nosit ani používat, dokud se hráč nevrátíí na Members server. Nižší maximální Combat level Po vydání Summoning v lednu 2008 zůstal Free to play hráčům maximální Combat level 126, zatímco Members mohou mít až 138, protože Summoning mohou trénovat jen Members a při kalkulaci Combat level ve Free to play je vynechán. Menší prostor v bance Free to play hráči si mohou do banky mohou uložit jen 78 předmětů (68, pokud ještě nemají zaregistrovaný e-mail), zatímco Members mohou mít až 516 (506, pokud si nezaregistrovali e-mail). Members mohu navíc ukládat další předměty v Player-owned houses. Méně quests Free to play hráči mají jen 20 quests. Members však dostávají 1-2 nové quests měsíčně. Reklamy Nad Free to play hrou se zobrazuje reklama. Jení blokování pomocí speciálního software je (na celém webu RuneScape) zakázáno a hráči může být udělen ban. Hráči porušující pravidla Ve free to play je více scammerů a uživatelů macro programů (obojí zakázané). Macro jsou programy hrající automaticky, zvláště nepříjemní jsou u Yew trees. Ztěžují hráčům trénink. Na Pay to play serverech je jech méně, protože si nemohou nový účet vytvořit tak snadno (musejí zaplatit). de:Nicht-Mitglieder fi:Free to play en:Free-to-play Kategorie:Free to play